villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Blue Diamond's Pearl
Blue Diamond's Pearl (affectionately dubbed Blue Pearl in the credits) is the personal servant of Blue Diamond and a minor antagonist on Cartoon Network series Steven Universe. She is voiced by Deedee Magno-Hall, who also voices the Crystal Gems' Pearl. Appearance Physically, she appears almost identical to the Crystal Gems' Pearl and Yellow Pearl, as she also possesses a thin, tall build, a pointed nose, and pixie haircut. She has sky blue skin and chin-length, messy, periwinkle hair. In the fashion of her owner, Blue Diamond, the upper portion of her face is covered by her bangs. While it is not shown in the actual series, she has at least one eye, as seen in a drawing by Joe Johnston. Her outfit consists of a periwinkle bodysuit with an open diamond-shaped keyhole neckline, similar to Yellow Pearl's, a knee-length, frost blue, sheer skirt, and pale blue flats. Her gemstone, a powder-blue pearl, is on her chest and is a round polished cabochon. Personality Blue Pearl is a shy Gem, performing her duties without speaking. The only instances where Blue Pearl speaks is when Blue Diamond talks to her first. Blue Pearl is also seen to be easily frightened, because when Greg pops out of the bushes before her, she gasps and has a fearful expression on her face. Blue Pearl is shown to not have a problem taking on requests by Blue Diamond. History 'The Answer' Blue Pearl stands on Blue Diamond's Palanquin, and silently watches Sapphire speak with Blue Diamond. 'Steven's Dream' Blue Pearl bows with Blue Diamond at Pink Diamond's Palanquin. She hears Steven and Greg moving in the bushes behind them, so she checks out the area, informing her Diamond that she believes they're not alone. Blue Pearl jumps a little when Greg appears before her suddenly, and she tells her Diamond that she has found a native. After being asked to, Blue Pearl escorts Greg to Blue Diamond. She follows her Diamond onto her ship as they head into space with Greg. "That Will Be All" Blue Diamond and Blue Pearl return to Pink Diamond's Zoo where the former continues to mourn for the late Pink Diamond. The two are promptly joined by Yellow Diamond and her Pearl. After failing to persuade Blue Diamond to shatter the remaining Rose Quartzes and cease her grieving, Yellow Diamond commands her Pearl to sing for Blue Diamond to comfort her. Yellow Pearl and Blue Pearl begin to sing a song in which they act as backing vocalists for Yellow Diamond, who persists in trying to convince her fellow Diamond to move on from their loss. Relationships 'Blue Diamond' For millennia, Blue Pearl has been travelling around with Blue Diamond. She respects her Diamond, constantly bowing in her presence and saluting her. Blue Pearl follows every command Blue Diamond gives her (though not as enthusiastically as Yellow Pearl), and doesn't appear to have any issue with that. Yellow Pearl The bulk of their relationship has not been explored. However, it may be a negative one. In "That Will Be All," when Yellow Pearl stands next to her, she grimaced at Blue Pearl with pride. Afterwards, when ordered by Yellow Diamond, they sang together but only after Yellow Pearl implored her to join in. Gallery Season 2 Blue_Diamond's_Pearl_By_Kmes.png S02TA.jpg|Blue Diamond's Pearl and Blue Diamond first appearance in "The Answer". The_Answer_047.jpg|Blue Diamond's Pearl in "The Answer". Blue Diamond with her pearl.png|Blue Diamond's Pearl with her Diamond. Season 4 My diamond, I’ve found a native..gif|"My Diamond, I’ve found a native." YP and BP.png Videos Steven Universe The Answer Cartoon Network Steven Universe Theory Blue Pearl on Earth? Steven Universe - Steven's Dream (Clip) Category:Steven Universe Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Genderless Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Weaklings Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Elderly Category:Affably Evil